Typical fuel cell powered vehicles use fuel cell power systems that convert a fuel and an oxidant into electricity. One type of fuel cell power system employs use of a proton exchange membrane (hereinafter “PEM”) to catalytically facilitate reaction of fuels (such as hydrogen) and oxidants (such as air or oxygen) into electricity. The fuel is typically stored in large pressurized fuel tanks and stored on an undercarriage of the vehicle.
Fuel cell powered vehicles, like conventional powered vehicles, have suspension systems designed to cooperate with the vehicle handling and braking systems and keep the vehicle substantially isolated from road noise, bumps, and vibrations. Typically, the vehicle will have a suspension system affiliated with the tires disposed adjacent to the fuel tanks. The large size and shape of the fuel tank often restricts the function of the vehicle suspension system and limits the suspension linkage shape and suspension configuration. Space for the fuel tank is usually limited to a space beneath a floorpan of the vehicle and adjacent the second row of seats. Due to space constraints created by the suspension system and the fuel tanks, interior passenger space or cargo space may be reduced to provide a fuel tank capable of storing enough fuel to meet vehicle performance requirements.
It would be desirable to develop a fuel cell powered vehicle incorporating a storage system including a suspension system, a fuel tank, and a support system adapted to cooperate to carry vehicle structural loads and reaction loads of a suspension system and maximize a volume of the fuel tank to maximize fuel storage capacity.